tant de belles choses
by lillysatine
Summary: les pensées de Boromir alors qu’il est en train de mourir.Slash BoromirFaramir


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash incestueux entre Faramir et Boromir

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quant à la chanson, il s'agit de tant de belles choses par Françoise Hardy.

Résumé : les pensées de Boromir alors qu'il est en train de mourir

_**TANT DE BELLES CHOSES**_

Faramir.

Mon frère.

Mon sang.

Mon amour.

Mon pêché.

Je t'aime.

Et ceci dès que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois.

Tu venais à peine de naître que déjà tu capturais mon cœur.

Bien sûr, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.

Pour moi, ces sentiments n'étaient que ceux d'un frère pour un autre.

Il a fallu que tu deviennes un homme pour que je comprenne que j'étais tombé fou amoureux de toi. Lorsque j'ai enfin réalisé la vérité, je me suis haï et j'ai alors décidé de quitter le Gondor, prétextant des patrouilles et des dangers de plus en plus fréquents.

Je ne pouvais te faire face et t'infliger ma honte.

A toi mon frère si pur et si innocent.

Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte tes propres sentiments mon ange.

Et un jour, tu me demandas des explications sur mes départs.

Et je ne puis te mentir.

Je n'avais jamais pu.

Etrangement, te dire la vérité ma soulagea et allégea mon cœur d'un énorme poids même si à l'inverse, mon âme s'alourdit de ce fardeau que je plaçais entre tes bras de savoir que ton propre frère t'aimait et te désirait.

Ta réaction fut de me sourire et de m'embrasser tendrement en me disant que tu m'aimais aussi. Cette nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois et ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans mon âme et mon cœur.

Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti tellement le fait de t'aimer et d'idolâtrer ton corps fut merveilleux et inoubliable.

Comment peindre en quelques mots le sentiment de plénitude que j'ai ressenti en étant en toi ?

Nous n'étions plus Boromir et Faramir mais un être unique, enfin réuni après avoir été séparé pendant trop longtemps.

Les mois qui suivirent la découverte de notre amour furent le paradis.

Même si je devais parfois te quitter pour patrouiller.

Mais j'avais toujours veillé à revenir.

Pour toi.

Mais un jour, père m'annonça qu'il m'envoyait à Rivendell à la recherche de l'anneau unique.

Je ne voulais pas y aller.

Je ne voulais pas te quitter mon amour.

Et je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à cet anneau corrupteur d'âme.

Cependant j'acceptais.

Tu vois, ce n'est pas pour père que je l'ai fait mais pour toi.

En effet, je croyais sincèrement que si le Gondor obtenait l'anneau, tu pourrais alors vivre dans un monde sans peur et sans guerre.

Bref, un monde où je serais sûr qu'il ne t'arriverait rien.

Je pensais être fort et lutter contre son pouvoir.

Mais j'avais tort.

Son pouvoir est trop fort et m'a entraîné sur des routes bien sombres.

A cause de lui, j'ai failli porter la main sur son porteur.

Et même s'il s'est échappé et que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits après, le mal était fait.

Je ne pouvais me racheter à ses yeux mais je pouvais au moins faire quelque chose pour ses compagnons.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je n'ai pu empêcher leur capture.

Et comble de malheur, je suis touché et je sens que la vie me quitte petit à petit.

Je vais mourir mon amour et je ne te reverrais jamais.

Plus jamais je n'entendrais ton rire.

Plus jamais je ne goûterais à tes lèvres tentatrices.

Plus jamais je ne verrais tes magnifiques yeux bleus.

Plus jamais je ne sentirais l'odeur sucrée de ta peau si douce.

Et plus jamais je ne ressentirais ton corps vibrer sous chacune de mes caresses lorsque nous faisions l'amour.

Je pars Faramir mais je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Même s'il me faut lâcher ta main  
Sans pouvoir te dire "à demain"  
Rien ne défera jamais nos liens

Je sais que tu vas avoir mal et me détester de t'abandonner ainsi.

Surtout que je vais rompre ma promesse.

Celle de toujours te revenir.

Je le regrette.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te dire adieu.

Mais sache que quel que soit l'endroit où je vais, cela n'effacera jamais mes sentiments.

Même s'il me faut aller plus loin  
Couper des ponts, changer de train  
L'amour est plus fort que le chagrin

Oh mon ange, mon âme, mon tout.

Notre amour était pêché mais je ne regrette pas ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux.

Avec toi, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de vivre pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je veux que toi aussi tu ne regrettes pas.

Il faut que tu continues de vivre même si tu n'en as pas envie.

Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à tes côtés que je ne te regarde pas.

Je serais toujours là à veiller sur toi de là haut.

Jamais je ne serais loin de toi par la pensée.

L'amour qui fait battre nos cœurs  
Va sublimer cette douleur  
Transformer le plomb en or  
Tu as tant de belles choses à vivre encore

Les premiers temps, ce sera dur, je ne te le cache pas.

Et tu auras envie de mourir tellement la peine dans ton cœur sera forte et que tu auras l'impression d'être vide.

Je le sais car c'est ce que je ressens.

A la simple idée de ne plus te voir, mon âme se serre.

Mais tu es fort et tu surmonteras ta douleur.

Tu verras au bout du tunnel  
Se dessiner un arc-en-ciel  
Et refleurir les lilas  
Tu as tant de belles choses devant toi

Mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu oublies ce que nous avons vécu.

Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser consumer par cette peine immense.

Te voir triste me briserait trop et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir car quand tu es triste ou malheureux, je le suis aussi.

Tu dois te dire que même si tu ne me vois pas, je suis avec toi dans ton cœur et ta pensée.

Même si je veille d'une autre rive  
Quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il t'arrive  
Je serai avec toi comme autrefois

Je serais toujours avec toi.

Dans tes moments de joie, comme dans tes moments de tristesse.

Je sais que ta vie ne sera pas facile.

Père va te blâmer et je ne serais plus là pour te défendre, te consoler et alléger ta peine.

Je crois que c'est un de mes plus grands regrets.

Te laisser face à sa cruauté me fait mal dans mon être.

Mais tu es fort mon frère et tu surmonteras toutes ces épreuves.

Et cela te rendra plus fort.

Et tu repartiras alors encore plus vaillant qu'avant pour découvrir toutes les beautés de la vie que tu as encore à découvrir.

Même si tu pars à la dérive  
L'état de grâce, les forces vives  
Reviendront plus vite que tu ne crois  
Dans l'espace qui lie ciel et terre  
Se cache le plus grand des mystères  
Comme la brume voilant l'aurore  
Il y a tant de belles choses que tu ignores

Mon Faramir, l'autre moitié de mon âme.

Je sais que ton cœur m'appartient à jamais.

Je n'ai pas de doutes là dessus.

Mais je veux que tu vives et que tu sois heureux.

Car ton bonheur fait mon bonheur.

Aussi, si tu rencontres une personne que tu peux aimer, tu ne dois pas hésiter.

Je t'aime à jamais mais je ne veux pas te voir prisonnier de cet amour.

Tu dois continuer à vivre et ne pas te laisser envahir par la culpabilité à cause de moi.

Aimer une autre personne ne sera pas me trahir ainsi que notre amour.

Non, ce sera tout simplement réapprendre à vivre et à aimer.

Et puis je n'ai pas de doutes que de toutes façons, même si tu aimes à nouveau, cet amour ne sera jamais aussi fort que le notre.

En effet, ce que nous avons partagé était trop unique et trop fort pour être égalé.

Tu auras été mon grand amour comme j'aurais été le tien.

Mais cela n'empêche pas les petits amours.

Et j'ai confiance à toi, je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais et que j'aurais toujours la place la plus importante dans ton cœur.

Notre amour défiera la mort.

La foi qui abat les montagnes  
La source blanche dans ton âme  
Penses-y quand tu t'endors  
L'amour est plus fort que la mort

Mon Faramir, je sens la vie qui me quitte.

Je vois ton sourire et j'entends ta douce voix me disant je t'aime.

Je nous revois faisant l'amour et c'est sur cette pensée que je quitte ce monde.

Je sais que nous nous reverrons un jour mon tendre amour.

Tu me rejoindras là haut et nous ne serons plus jamais séparés.

Oui, je sais que nous serons un jour réunis à nouveau car on ne peut séparer deux âmes sœurs.

En attendant, sois heureux et pense à moi.

J'attends ton retour Faramir.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Dans le temps qui lie ciel et terre  
Se cache le plus beau des mystères  
Penses-y quand tu t'endors  
L'amour est plus fort que la mort


End file.
